Tough Love
by Broe929
Summary: Journey Jason wants his wife back, but has to save her life first.
1. Rescue Me

This is my first GH story here, so let me know what you think

Of course I own none of these characters, they belong to GH, Disney, ABC, etc;

This story starts off where today's episode left off (6/26) with a few changes

::Chapter 1::

Jason walked into Sonny's PH

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked to an upset Sonny

"Nothing, Courtney came in here and said something about Faith and Jax" Sonny said

"She wanted Sonny's help, she thinks Jax is in trouble" Carly said

"Oh, what are you doing to help?" Jason asked

"Nothing" Sonny said

"Nothing?" Jason asked surprised

"You think I should help my enemy Jase?" Sonny asked

"No but knowing Courtney she will probably go after Faith and Jax herself and will end up hurt in the processes" Jason said seriously

"Courtney is not a stupid girl Jason" Sonny said pouring himself a drink

"No she isn't but she acts before she thinks" Jason said walking to the door

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked

"To help Courtney" Jason said walking out the door

::In the basment::

"Jax" Courtney said walking over to him "Are you okay? She shot you"

"Look who it is" Faith said pointing at Courtney "Now I have the right amount of leverage over your brother and your boyfriend"

"What do you want Faith?" Courtney asked tending to Jax

"To get out of town" Faith said "Jax was going to take me, but I guess your going to have to come along for the ride" Faith said pointing her gun at Courtney "Now move"

"No" Courtney said

"No, are you blind blonde?" Faith asked "I have the gun"

"Faith I called the cops before I came, they'll be here any minute" Courtney said

"I dont belive you" Faith

"Well I hope your willing on risking your freedom on it" Courtney said seriously then they heard the door open, as Faith turned around Courtney pushed her and Faith droped her gun then Faith grabbed the gun on the floor and pointed at Courtney as Courtney pointed the gun she took from Faith at her

"Drop it Faith" Jason said pointing a gun at her

"Jason" Courtney said

"Fine" Faith said putting her gun down

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked

"Looking for you" Jason said as Jax groaned in pain then Courtney turned to Jax

"Jax" Courtney said "He was shot" Courtney said looking at Jason

"Let me see" Jason said looking Jax's wound "He'll be fine" Jason said getting up

:: General Hospital::

Courtney walked to the lobby and saw Jason there

"Jason" Courtney said "What are you doing here?"

"Sam was brought in" Jason said

"Is she ok?" Courtney asked

"She'll be fine" Jason said

"Thank you for helping me tonight" Courtney said

"You dont have to thank me" Jason said

"I do" Courtney said "You really came through for me and Jax for that matter" Courtney said with a smile "I wont forget it" Courtney said then she walked onto the elevator.

What did you think?


	2. Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews! Still not sure whether it's a Journey or Casper story, I like them both! lol

::Chapter 2::

Jax was in his hospital room when Courtney walked in

"How are you feeling?" Courtney asked sitting at the end of the bed

"Like I was shot in the leg" Jax said with a smirk "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I wasn't shot" Courtney said

"Thanks to Jason" Jax said

"Yea I guess so" Courtney said

"I know you left Jason because of the danger, and I did exactly what you were afraid of" Jax said

"You didn't do this, this was Faith" Courtney said as Ric walked in

"Mr.Jacks" Ric said

"What do you want Ric, Jax has to rest" Courtney said standing up

"I just need Jax to tell me who did this to him" Ric said

"That would be Faith Rosco" Jax said

"Are you sure?" Ric asked

"Yea, I tend to remeber the people who shot me" Jax said smugly

"What about you?" Ric asked turning to Courtney "Where you hurt?"

"No" Courtney said flatly

"Okay, will bring Faith in as soon as possible" Ric said leaving

::Sam's Room::  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to get here" Jason said walking into Sam's room

"It's ok, Sonny told me you were checking on Courtney" Sam said

"How do you feel?" Jason asked

"Never been better" Sam said with a smile as Sonny walked in

"Jase" Sonny said "Can I have a word outside with you"

"Yea" Jason said getting up and walking outside with Sonny

"I heard Jax was shot. What happened?" Sonny asked

"I walked in and Faith and Courtney had a gun on eachother" Jason said

"Was Courtney hurt?" Sonny asked

"No she wasn't" Courtney said walking up to them

"Are you sure your ok?" Sonny asked

"Yea" Courtney said

"Why did you go find Jax on your own?" Sonny asked

"Because you refused to help me, I wasn't going to let Jax die" Courtney said

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Sonny asked

"Because I was right by the house- I didn't have time" Courtney said

"As long as your okay, that's all that matters" Sonny said

"How's Sam?" Courtney asked Sonny

"Good" Sonny asked

"I was just checking on her, since she's fine- I'll go" Courtney said leaving as Jason watched Courtney leave

"What is it?" Sonny asked Jason

"Nothing" Jason said leaving in the oppisit direction

::Jax's Room::

Jason walked inside Jax's room

"Jason" Jax said "I guess I owe you my life"

"I guess you do" Jason said "But I didn't do it for you, I didn't for Courtney"

"I figured" Jax said "So what do you want?"

"My wife" Jason said

::Park::

Courtney was walking along in the park when someone grabbed herfrom behind

"Scream and I kill you" The guy said holding her mouth closed and dragged her away

Authors Note:  
I know what your thinking, Courtney kidnapped again storyline- but it will pay off in the end. Let me know what you think.


	3. No one to blame

::**Chapter 3**::  
  
**General Hospital**

"Excuse me?" Jax asked in shock

"You heard me" Jason said seriously

"She's not exactly your wife is she?" Jax asked with a smirk

"I'm not kidding Jax, stay away from her" Jason said

"She's not safe with you" Jax said seriously

"You're hardly in the postition to throw stones" Jason said

"This happened because you and your boss scared Faith" Jax said

"Courtney is safer with me" Jason said

"And what if she doesn't want to go back with you?" Jax asked

**Unknown Area**

Courtney was sitting in a chair tied up and gagged

"Mrs.Morgan" a voice said "It's good we get to meet" the man walked over to her removed what was gagging her

"Wish I could say the same" Courtney said

"I would un-tie you but I know your strong" the man said

"Look I guess your after my brother, call him or Jason they'll take care of what ever you need" Courtney said

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Sonny or Jason?" the man asked

"Why wouldn't it? I get kidnapped alot, it's always because someone wants to something from them" Courtney said

"Well you're wrong- this has nothing to do with your ex or your brother" the man said

"Then what does this have to do with?" Courtney asked

"You" the man said

"Me?" Courtney asked "What did I do?" Courtney asked shocked

"This has to do with your teenaged years" the man said

"huh?" Courtney asked

"You don'r recognize me?" the man asked

"No" Courtney said

"Let me refresh your memory" the man said "About 8 years ago, you and a few of your friends went out to a party- you all drank a little to much- when out on a boat one person fell off and died"

"Wait a minute" Courtney said thinking about it

"His name was Brad Murrary, your boy friend" the man said

"Oh my-" Courtney started

"Well Brad was my best friend, my brother and I promised to avenge his death" the man said

"Lance" Courtney said

"I'm flattered you remember me" Lance said "I was mostly away at school- I must have met you once or twice and seen you on some holidays"

"He used to talk about you alot, he admired his big brother" Courtney said with a tear in his eye

"I've been following you since you came to Port Charles, your marriage to A.J, your phase when you were the stripper called Daisy- your miscarraige, marriage, hitting Ms.Webber with your car- everything" Lance said "And now you that Jax guy are getting close- doesn't take you long to move on and forget"

"Look, I get it you blame me for his death- but it wasn't my fault and if you let me go know-" Courtney started

"Your brother wont kill me?" Lance asked with a smile "Please, not that you to even like eachother anymore, I thought about all this- he kills me after they find you it will all be worth it"

"Is that what your brother would of wanted?" Courtney asked

"You wouldn't know what he wanted" Lance said

**Thanks for your comments- what do you think, continue?**


	4. Search

Sonny's Penthouse

"Open the door Corinthos" Jax said outside Sonny's door

"What do you want Jax" Sonny said opening the door to Jax and he walked in

"Where is Courtney?" Jax asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Sonny asked

"It's just a coincidences that Jason stakes his claim on her the same night she goes missing" Jax said

"You think Courtney is with Jason?" Sonny asked

"No, I know she is with Jason" Jax said as Jason walked in

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Sonny and Jax looked at Jason

Unknown area

"How are you feeling Mrs. Morgan?" Lance asked

"Peachy" Courtney said annoyed

"So I read how you left your husband because he is a murder, how do you think he will feel knowing that you are a complete hypocrite?" Lance asked

"Look-" Courtney started but Lance slapped her across the face

"No! You don't get to speak!" Lance yelled "You killed my brother, the only important person in my life"

"I didn't" Courtney said "It was an accident"

"Really?" Lance asked with a smirk "The police bought it, but I didn't"

"We all were out of it!" Courtney yelled

"Yea, but he would of never been on that boat, if you weren't there" Lance said

Sonny's Penthouse

"I'm calling the cops" Jax said picking up the phone but Jason snatched it

"No, if we involve the cops-" Jason started

"What? It will look bad for you and Sonny? Well I don't really care Jason" Jax said "You two did this to her"

"No one did anything Jax, we don't even know if she's really gone- maybe she was trying to get away from you" Sonny said "I can't really say I blame her"

"You think your funny Corinthos? Your sister is going to die and it's going to be on your head!" Jax yelled

"No one is going to die!" Jason yelled then walked out the door

Park

Jason walked around the park and saw an old woman

"Hi" Jason said walking over to her "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure" the woman said

"Have you seen this woman?" Jason asked showing her a picture of Courtney

"Yes I have, I saw her leaving the park with a young man" The woman said

"Voluntarily?" Jason asked

"Well she seemed uncomfortable, but I didn't give much thought to it" The woman said

"Did you see where they went?" Jason asked

"They got into a pick up truck and drove north" The woman said

"Thank you for your help" Jason said then walked away and picked up his phone

"I got a lead" he said into the phone

I know it's been forever since I updated, and thank you all so much for your reviews  I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll update a longer chapter soon.


	5. One Step Closer

**So I was reading some fanfictions and came across my own and saw I had so many reviews and I don't want to give up on Journey yet even if Courtney died on the show. I am going to continue this fanfic as a Journey story and I hope I still have readers :)  
Once again sorry for the long wait, here's what I have so far and I will update again soon- I promise**

**Chapter 5**

"Mrs. Morgan" Lance said with a smile pulling a seat up right into Courtney's face

"Lance listen to me, if you need money-" Courtney started

"Shut up!" Lance screamed "This isn't about you, its about my brother! I don't need your brothers money"

"Then what do you need, huh? Because I am sick and tired of hearing you cry and complain about how your life sucks! Guess what? Mine does to from time to time, you want a change in your life make it yourself!" Courtney screamed back

"Look at you with your knowledge, did you learn that when you were a stripper?" Lance yelled and then pulled Courtney's hair so her head would be staring up and he got right in her face "I'll let slide once but remember whose in charge here Court, your boyfriend and brother aren't coming to save you this time" with that being said Lance walked out and left Courtney tied to a chair in a dark room.

"Ahhh!" Courtney screamed in frustration trying to get loose from her ropes

**Sonny's PH**

"Any more leads on Courtney?" Sonny asked Jason

"Yea some one said they saw an out of state plate on a car the night she was taken" Jason said

"From where?" Sonny asked

"Jersey" Jason said "Did you ever pull up any files on Courtney when she first moved to Port Charles?"

"Yea some things but I never went through them all because I wanted Courtney to be able to tell me things on her own" Sonny said "What are you getting at?"

"Well I'm thinking someone from Courtney's past might have done this, the work is to sloppy to be a professional" Jason said as Sonny handed him the files

"Which puts Courtney in to more danger" Sonny said

"Exactly" Jason said looking over the files

"What could she have done so bad in the past for someone to come after her years later?" Sonny asked Jason

"Thats what I would like to know" Jason said "Wait a minute" Jason said pulling a paper out

"What is it?" Sonny asked glancing at it

"It's an article from a local news paper, Courtney was in a boating accident a few years back where someone was killed" Jason said

"Who?"

"Brad Murrary" Jason said "It says here that he dated Courtney"

"She never mentioned this to you?" Sonny asked puzzled

"Never" Jason said

**Courts room**

"Hello" Lance said strolling into the room "I hope you had a chance to cool down and think of what you said to me" Lance said touching her cheek and Courtney jerked away

"So what is your big plan here?" Courtney asked softly "Your just going to leave me here to die alone?"

"Yea that was about it" Lance said

"Wow you spent all these years following me around and this was the best that you could do?" Courtney asked a little annoyed

"Your disappointed in your death?" Lance asked with a smirk "Would you prefer more pain?"

"No, I just want to say good-bye to family" Courtney said

"No chance" Lance said laughing

"Look I'll call from my cell and talk to my sister-in law no would know where I am" Courtney said

"No! Out of the question" Lance said turning and about to walk away

"I have two nephews that love me very much and I want them to know how much I love them, they're just children" Courtney said

"Brad told you my weakness was children?" Lance asked

"No" Courtney said trying to cover

"You think you can out smart me?" Lance screamed in her face

"No! I just want to say good-bye!" Courtney yelled back then softened her tone "thats it"

"Fine" Lance said stoned face as he pulled out Courts phone "It's Carly right?"

"yea" Courtney said

"Just so you know, you slip up once you die now" Lance said seriously then hit the call button

**Sonny's PH**

"Any word on Courtney?" Carly asked walking in

"Not really" Jason said staring at the article "Lets run a check on this guy who died maybe he has some family"

"Already done" Sonny said

"What gu-" Carly was cut off by her phone ringing "It's Courtney" Carly said and Jason yanked the phone from her

"Courtney where are you?" Jason

"Hey Carly" Courtney said crying a little

"Where are you?" Jason asked "Can you say anything"

"No Carly I can't say where I am I'm just calling to say good-bye" Court said as Lance studied her

"Get a trace on this call now" Sonny demanded in a whisper to one of his men

"Are you with a man from Atlantic City?"

"Yea Carly I know I'm going to miss you too" Court said trying to give hints

"Are you still in Port Charles?" Jason asked

"I don't have much time just tell the boys that I love them and give my love to Sonny and Jason" Courtney said

"I'm going to find you" Jason said seriously

"I know you will" Courtney said with tears running down her face "I love you"

"I love you too" Jason said then the call was lost

"You get a trace?" Jason yelled at Sonny's men

"Yea we have a location" one of the guys said

"Where are they?" Jason asked

"Right here" the guy said

"In Port Charles?" Sonny asked

"No this building" the guy said


	6. Saving Me

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny's PH**

"Your telling me Courtney is being held in Harbor View Towers?" Jason asked the guy

"Yes sir" the guy said

"Where in the building?" Jason asked

"The call was cut off to quickly, I don't know"

"It's ok at least we know she's here" Sonny said as Jason walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Sonny yelled after Jason

"I'm going to find Courtney" Jason said not even turning towards Sonny and just continued out the door

"Max!" Sonny yelled as Max walked in

"Yes sir" Max said

"I want this building searched from top to bottom looking for my sister" Sonny said

"You got it boss" Max said walking out the door

**Somewhere in HVT**

"You feel better now?" Lance asked

"Yea I feel great about being left for dead" Courtney said shaking her head

"You wont be along" Lance said with a smile "I'll be here"

"Great, I'd rather be alone thanks" Courtney said annoyed

"It's to bad me and you never met before you killed my brother, I probably would of liked you" Lance said

"Oh good I can die a happy woman" Courtney said with a smirk

"You wise crack again I'll smack that smirk off your face" Lance said "I heard about you taking a dive off a boat a few years back" Lance smirked "How poetic, if only you died"

"Well my child died" Courtney spat at him

"I'll see you later" Lance said walking out of the room Lance made his way to the lobby and bumped into a guy

"watch where you're going" Lance said looking up to see Jason and was shocked and just walked away and Jason watched him walk out of the building

**Courts room**

"Where am I?" Courtney asked herself "Help!" Courtney screamed "Somebody help me please!" Courtney started to skwirm in her chair and tipped it over as she struggled to free herself "Come on!" Courtney yelled at herself in frustration and she finally freed herself and ran to the door and tried to open it but couldn't- it was locked from the outside as well "Help!" Courtney screamed pounding on the door "Can anyone hear me? I'm trapped" Courtney gave up on the door and ran her hands threw her hair in frustration and started to search the room she was in and came across a desk and she opened it to find all cut out news articles one read "A.J Quartermain marries Courtney Matthews" another one read "Righ hand mob man marries Mob Boss's sister" "Mob Boss search's for wife after wedding abduction" "Courtney Morgan earns big after hotel fire" "Officer Brian Beck killed in hotel fire"

"I don't believe this" Courtney said looking through them then she cam across pictures, one was her and Jax in the park, another was her with Rosey and Michael in the park and another was her walking into her loft after moving some things around Courtney came across a letter opener and tried to pry the door after five minutes she got it open and realized she was in a nice Penthouse sweet, Courtney ran downstairs and opened the door to find Lance standing there

"I didn't give you enough credit" Lance said with a smile

"Help!" Courtney screamed as Lance covered her mouth

"Shut up or I'm going to kill you" Lance whispered in her hair, Courtney bit his hand and kneed him and mad a run for it, she decided to take the stairs since she didn't have time to wait for the elevator, Courtney just keep running until she ran out of steps and ended up in a basement and she heard Lance coming in behind her so she hid

"Courtney?" Lance asked "I'm not going to hurt you" Lance said smiling "Just come out" Lance said but Courtney had a pipe in her hand and tried to hit Lance with it from behind but missed and grabbed Courtney "You can't beat me" Lance whispered in her ear and she slapped him right across the face and retaliated by punching her and she hit the floor "Thats all you got?" Lance asked laughing "Come on this isn't the same girl I read that beat up half of Port Charles! Come on Court!" Lance screamed at her and she kicked the back of his legs and Lance fell backwards Courtney grabbed her pipe and held it over his throat but Lance pushed her off and stood up while Courtney was trying to catch her breath and stand Lance came up from behind and held the pipe over her throat and whispered "I've been waiting to do this"

"Stop!" a man screamed from behind and Lance turned around "Hey look Courtney" Lance said moving the pipe away and moving her face to focus on the man that just showed up "It's your brother"

"Get away from her" Sonny said holding a gun and pointing at Lance, Lance grabbed Courtney by her hair and held her head in a way to snap her neck

"You don't put your gun down I'll snap your little sisters neck" Lance said

"Shoot him Sonny, he's crazy!" Courtney yelled then Lance tightened his grip on Courtney's neck

"Shut your dirty mouth" Lance warned "Now drop your gun before Courtney just becomes another woman in your life you have to bury"

"All right!" Sonny yelled placing his gun on the floor

"How about I kill your brother?" Lance asked Courtney "Huh?" Lance said laughing "You know your baby sister killed my brother?" Lance said to Sonny

"Courtney couldn't hurt anybody" Sonny said "Just let her go and I'll get you out of the country anywhere you want to go"

"Your money is nothing to me Corinthos!" Lance screamed "I want my brother back!"

"Killing Courtney wont bring him back" Sonny said rationally

"No it wont but it will make me feel much better" Lance said all of the sudden Lance and Courtney were thrown to the floor and Courtney crawled away and Sonny grabbed her and helped her up

"You ok?" Sonny asked

"Yea" Courtney said then turned to Lance and saw Jason and him struggling, Jason got the upper hand and looked like he was about to kill Lance

"Jason no!" Courtney screamed trying to get Jason off of him "Don't kill him" Courtney pleaded pulling at his arm then Jason loosened his grip and punched him to knock him out

"Are you ok?" Jason asked checking Courtney then noticed her bruise "He hurt you" he asked looking at her face

"No" Courtney said "Just call the cops and have him locked him"

"Courtney I really think that we should take care of this" Sonny said

"No, I want him in jail" Courtney said seriously "Just call Mac" Courtney said with tears

"All right" Sonny said pulling his phone out

"Are you sure your ok?" Jason asked

"Yea" Courtney said as Jason held her in his arms

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out" Jason said

"No, it's not-" Court started

"No Courtney, your going to the hospital" Jason said

"Fine, after the police get here" Courtney said

"The police where on there way" Sonny said "Who is that guy?"

"Lance Murrary" Courtney said "I dated his brother and he died in a boating accident and blamed me for it" with that said the poilce arrived

"What do we have?" Mac asked with 4 other officers with him

"I'll explain" Sonny said pulling Mac over to the side as the officers cuffed Lance and picked him up as he came too

"This isn't over" Lance said staring at Courtney "Far from, I'm coming after you" Lance said seriously

"No your not" Ja:son warned "You even try to get in touch with Courtney again and your a dead man" Jason warned

"I'm not afraid of you Morgan" Lance said smiling

"You should be" Jason said seriously as Lance laughed

"Get him out of here!" Mac yelled "Courtney I'm going to need you to come to the station and make a statement"

"After she goes to the hospital" Jason said to Mac

"How about I stop by the hospital and get her statement there?" Mac asked

"That would be good" Courtney said

"Lets go" Jason said with his arm around Courtney and helped her up the stairs

**General Hospital**

"Okay Courtney aside from some busing and dehydration your fine" Tony said

"Great" Courtney said with a smile

"Jason seems pretty anxious to see you" Tony said with a smile

"Okay" Courtney said as Tony walked out Jason came in

"Tony says your ok" Jason said "Thats good"

"Yea" Courtney said "Thanks for you saving my life, again" Courtney said with a smile

"Anytime" Jason said with a smirk "Look, I know this was traumatic and if you don't want to be alone I can send some guard to your loft or you can stay with me"

"I don't know Jason-" Courtney started

"I know that were over but your still important to me and I want you to feel safe" Jason said

"Ok" Courtney said with a smile "If your sure your okay with it"

"Of course I am" Jason said "And I know Carly and Sonny will be thrilled with you being across the hall again"

"Yea" Courtney said smiling "It will be nice"

_Authors Note- Ok so I updated again :) and thanks for the reviews on the new chapter. I'm going to post another new chapter soon :D Also Sam in not pregnant in this story or live with Jason, I'm hoping to have a Sam-less story here. Also Jax will appear again but this is a Journey story all the way. In my other Journey fics I like usually put alot of action. So this story will be going on for a while and will have alot of action in it, I hope everyone likes that._


End file.
